


Conversations Throughout The Ages

by lapoesieestdanslarue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapoesieestdanslarue/pseuds/lapoesieestdanslarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of brief conversations between the two boys for Brooklyn who are with each other 'till the end of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Throughout The Ages

"Who're you?" A tall, broad boy asks, towering above Steve. (Who still hasn't hit his major growth spurt.)

"Steve Rodgers. Who're you?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"Your name's longer than you are!"

"Yeah, well yours is as small as you," James Buchanan Barnes spits back.

A silent moment passes, before James Buchanan Barnes speaks up. "Sorry, that was mean. You can call me Bucky."

"Bucky," Steve repeats. "Suits you better."

"You wanna be friends, Steve Rodgers? I need someone to shine my shoes and you need someone to pull you outta the gutter every now and then."

"I can take care of myself just  _fine_."

Bucky laughs and it's a wonderful sound. "I know. I just need someone to shine my shoes. So, whadda ya say?" He asks, his hand out-streched.

"Sounds good to me," Steve replies, taking his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve?! Steve! C'mon, Steve, wake up. I've got the medicine."

Steve can only reply with a chesty, painful cough.

"Stevie,  _please._ C'mon. The Doc says ya gotta take it or else you won't get better," Bucky pleads.

Breathing heavily, Steve nods his head and lets Bucky sit him up. "My chest feels heavy," He slurs.

"Yeah, that'd be the chest infection, buddy," Bucky replies, pouring the thick, black liquid into a tablespoon. 

"You're the greatest, Buck," Steve slurs. "I love ya."

"Love you too, punk," Bucky whispers. But Steve doesn't mean it- it's probably just the fever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Stevie dance with me!"

"You're drunk, Buck."

"So? C'mon! It's Cab Calloway!"

"...Fine."

Steve reluctantly takes Bucky's hand. And they're close, so close. Noses brushing off of each other, hot breath on each other's face.

"You're a good dancer, Buck."

"Steve, I..."

He doesn't finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buck what are you-"

"Just shut up and kiss me goddammit!"

Bucky grabs Steve's collar and presses his lips to Steve's.

"You don't tell anyone ever, ya hear?!" Bucky hisses nervously.

"I won't tell, Buck."

"Good."

And the they're kissing again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wakes to sunlight streaming in from the blinds and the sound of Bucky tip-toeing around.

"Don't go. Stay," Steve says quietly, watching like a hawk as Bucky pulls on his boxers and zips up his pants.

"I wish I could," Bucky replies, regret laced in his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll miss you, Stevie."

"I'll miss you too, Buck."

Steve sighs. "Don't win the war till I get there."

Bucky breathes a laugh. "I won't."  
  
And with that, Bucky gives him a quick peck on the lips, and then he's gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bucky it's me. It's Steve."

"Steve?"

"Come on."

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve is curled up on the small cot, Bucky radiating heat.

"When d'ya get so big, Stevie?" Bucky asks sleepily.

Steve chuckles.

"Figured I'd need the help to keep up with you and your suicide missions in the war."

Bucky presses a soft, fleeting kiss into the base of Steve's neck.

"Go to sleep, Stevie."

But how can Steve possible sleep with Bucky beside him? The sheer thought of Bucky and Steve in the same bed sends shocks up Steve's body.

"Night, Buck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've gotta stop pulling those stupid stunts, Buck."

"It wasn't stupid!" Bucky snaps. "It was your life!"

"Bucky, listen to me. Don't do that ever again."

"Steve, listen to me," Bucky says, imitating Steve. "Given a choice between you and my life, I'll choose you."

"Bucky..."

"I'll always choose you, Steve. I'd choose you over anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're my best friend!"

"You're my mission!" The man who once was Bucky roars.

"Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you, 'till the end of the line."

It rings a bell in the mans fragmented mind.

He searches his broken mind-

Confusion-

A blur of frantic lips-

Something-

Nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bucky, please," Steve begs. "Just come with me."

He shakes his head.

"I'm not Bucky anymore."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"I don't even have a home."

"I can be your home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No,  _no_! I don't remember!" Bucky roars, his head in hands. _  
_

"Okay, Bucky, that's okay," Steve soothes. 

"I just want to  _remember_!"

"And you will, you will. I promise," Steve says, lacing their fingers together.

"Because I'm with you 'till the end of the line," Bucky whispers.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve?" Bucky asks, shaking Steve slightly.

"Hmm?" Steve mumbles, still half-asleep.

"Will you be my fella?"

Steve grins. "I sure will, Buck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Steve, no," Bucky whispers, his voice shaking, gripping Steve's hand tighter. "I'm meant to be with you 'till the end of the line, you can't leave me."

"I'll meet you there, Buck. I promise," Steve wheezes. And he slips away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky wakes in a white room, with only one door. He looks at his hands, and feels his face in awe. He's so  _young_. 

"On your left," He hears. Bucky grins.

He turns to Steve. "On your right," He answers, before jumping into Steve's arms. "I missed you so much," He breathes. Twenty years Bucky has been waiting to see Steve again, and now he's here, old army uniform and all.

"Come on, Bucky. Let's get to the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys want to comment that'd be swell. Also thanks to Chloe who helped give me feelings about these two.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
